


Cobalt

by bianoyami (poeticalcreation)



Series: SemiShira X New Year 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Chromesthesia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Synesthesia, a little bit of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalcreation/pseuds/bianoyami
Summary: Shirabu has Chromesthesia. And it turns the normally pretty New Year's fireworksinto an annoying nuisance.But there's also something that makes it tolerable. Something that makes it better.And it's the color of cobalt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Now with a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12621296) !)
> 
> A happy belated new year 2017 to all of you!  
> I just had to celebrate it with a new contribution to the SemiShira tag :D
> 
> I can't remember how I exactly came up with the theme, but I do remember I talked about  
> it with my lovely beta-reader Lark ([Tumblr](http://seijousmaddog.tumblr.com) / [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seijousmaddog/profile)) . Thank you for assisting me once again!
> 
> A little something before you read:  
> 1.) There are several links in this fic. They lead to pictures of colorful designs and show roughly what I  
> imagined Shirabu sees in those situations. If you like to visualize things, you can use those as a basis!  
> 2.) This is important - I am NOT a synesthesist myself! And I partially had a hard time imagining this - to  
> me extremely fascinating - condition and putting it into words, despite the research I did. So, I hereby  
> ask all of the synesthesists who read this for forgiveness if something is portrayed incorrectly in this fic,  
> or seems at least unlikely. Feel free to point it out in the comments. I'd love to know more about Synesthesia!
> 
> And now, without further ado, enjoy ♥

 

Shirabu Kenjirou shivered slightly despite the woolen sweater he wore and the blanket that was covering his shoulders. He scrunched up his nose. Usually, standing on the balcony on a frosty winter night would be a bad idea to begin with. This, however, was different. It was New Year's Day – ten minutes before, to be exact –, and as per tradition, he intended to watch the fireworks together with his boyfriend.  
  
Said boyfriend, however, had disappeared into their shared apartment a couple of minutes ago in order to get the champagne they had bought especially for that occasion.  
  
A particularly strong tremor shot through Shirabu's body and he grumbled, hopping from one foot to the other to try and conjure up some warmth.  
  
Close by, a handful people were already lighting some rockets and firecrackers, and shortly after, those went up into colorful cascades - coupled with loud booms and jarring screech noises.  
  
Shirabu gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.  
  
As much as he liked watching the lightshow, he hated _hearing_ it. For additionally to the colorful sparks that were brightening up the night sky, bursts of colors flashed in his very sight as well. To him, most of the noises from the fireworks looked like actual explosions of color that would ultimately fade out into chalk dust.  
  
Such was his life with Synesthesia, or more precisely, Chromesthesia - _hearing colors_. Whenever Shirabu picked up a sound, no matter how quiet, colors would appear before his eyes in different patterns, even in darkness. The only difference was the intensity depending on volume and pitch. Examples included but weren’t limited to: The closing of a door or window. The clinking of cutlery in the kitchen. Steps on a staircase. Putting coins on a counter when paying. The pens clattering in his pencil case. And, of course, traffic. Oh Lord, the _traffic_. Which was why Shirabu preferred wearing his in-ear-headphones whenever he went outside. His music could tone down some of the noises and the colors they evoked, and instead gave him some gentler textures and hues he could control to see. Moreover, it would likely avoid a headache from sensory overload – a common problem for people with his condition, and the one that annoyed him the most.  
  
Yet, there were also sounds that didn’t blow up in his face in a colorful spectacle. Sounds that – on the contrary – gently enveloped him in a smooth, [cobalt blue veil](http://hd.wallpaperswide.com/thumbs/veil_scarf-t2.jpg) whenever they tickled his ears; so unlike the restlessness of everything else around him. A soothing drizzle for his sore mind...  
  
  
“I’m back.“  
  
  
_Ah... There it was..._ That gentle cobalt Shirabu had come to appreciate, _to love_ so much over the past few years. He sighed and directed his attention toward the voice.  
  
The balcony door slid open to reveal Semi Eita carrying a tray that hosted a bottle, two glasses, and a box of orange juice. He balanced it on one hand as he stepped out, and then closed the door again with the other. He then proceeded to set it down on a small table that stood inbetween two balcony chairs. Straightening himself up, Semi offered the hand he had carried the tray with to Shirabu. He was holding a pair of thick ear muffs. Shirabu reached out and took them.  
  
  
“Thanks... Fuckin‘ idiots already at it, and it’s not even midnight yet.“  
  
  
Semi snorted softly and then shot him a grin, sending with it a feeling of warmth through Shirabu’s form.  
  
  
“As always. Come on, get those _Fluffies_ on. Three more minutes.“  
  
  
Shirabu grimaced.  
  
  
“Did you just—“  
“—nickname your ear muffs? Yeah.“  
“God dammit.“  
  
  
Semi just laughed and shrugged, taking his place at Shirabu’s side and sliding an arm around his shoulders. Shirabu put on the ear muffs and snuggled just a bit closer into Semi’s half-embrace. Damn, why was it so fucking _cold?!_  
  
Shirabu leaned his head against Semi’s shoulder and angled it somewhat so he could see the silhouette of his face in the shine that flooded out from their living room lamp. At the motion, Semi took his gaze off a lonely rocket bursting prematurely in the sky, turned his own head towards Shirabu and tightened his hold on him. He could see the reflection of the pink glittering lights from the rocket in the younger one‘s eyes, and after a couple of foggy breaths between them he smiled fondly at him with hooded eyes.  
  
  
“Hi.“  
  
  
Shirabu blinked questioningly at him as a faint shade of blue appeared in his vision, and slid back the left side of his ear muffs a little so he could hear better.  
  
  
“What?“  
  
  
One of the corners of Semi’s lips turned upwards, but it didn’t take anything away from the affection that lay in his expression. He lightly pressed his pointer finger to Shirabu’s nosetip and gave it a brief caress.  
  
  
“Nothing.“  
  
  
The younger setter pursed his lips. Semi found it hilarious how offended Shirabu could look from a simple little gesture like this. But he also knew that most of it was only smoke and mirrors. Smoke and mirrors, to conceal what really rested underneath.  
  
He chuckled quietly, rubbed Shirabu’s arm through the blanket, and then put his ear muffs back in place. Just in time, too, because shortly after he retracted his hand, the first _true_ fireworks began to soar up to the sky, accompanied by their characteristic, shrill noises. They both reflexively whipped their heads towards the source and then watched as the first multicolored sparks began to illuminate the night.  
  
It was in rare moments like this where Shirabu involuntarily lost almost all of his bite, and what remained – or rather _surfaced_ from beneath – was softness and marvel, all wide eyes and parted lips. _Innocence._  
It was precious moments like this Semi lived for.  
Moments like this that made him fall in love over, and over, _and over_ with that usually so snarky brunet he once used to harbor such an aversion for.  
  
Sometimes Semi still wondered how it came to all this. How Shirabu ultimately managed to wrap him around his little finger. And what he _himself_   had done to arouse this kind of interest in Shirabu in the first place. Wondering, but never wishing to trade their relationship for anything else. Never wishing to have it any different. Ever.  
  
Shirabu Kenjirou and Semi Eita were a match made in Heaven.  
Or was it Hell? Perhaps a bit of both.  
  
From his peripheral vision, the ash-blond could see Shirabu staring up at the ever-changing lights, invested and unaware of his surroundings despite Semi’s arm securely wrapped around him. And Semi drank it all in.

  
  
(Heaven.)

  
  
After several heartbeats, however, Shirabu turned his head and looked him straight in the eye. He was frowning.  
  
  
“You’re doing it again.“  
  
  
Whoops. Not _that_ unaware, apparently.  
  
A soft blush crept up to Semi’s cheeks at being caught red-handed, but he didn't even try to blame the chilly air. He merely cast his eyes to the side and reached his hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly.  
  
  
“Sorry.“  
  
  
The brunet huffed a breath and – pushing the colorful display to the back of his mind for the time being – turned his whole body around, expression a little more serious again. Semi’s arm slid from his shoulder, and Semi swallowed once before mimicking Shirabu’s movement so they were standing opposite to each other.  
  
Shirabu raised his arms, still holding the blanket, and Semi briefly thought he looked like a superhero, what with the cape-look and all that. He took a step closer so Semi and him were standing chest to chest and reached both arms over the other‘s shoulders. He crossed his wrists behind the older setter‘s neck, effectively enfolding him in his little cocoon as he angled his head up and let his breath ghost over Semi‘s face when he spoke.  
  
  
“You’re so terrible.“  
  
  
Shirabu then pecked Semi’s lips gently. _Once..._  
  
  
“So...“  
  
  
_...twice..._  
  
  
“...terrible...“  
  
  
_...thrice._  
  
  
“ ... **Eita**. “

  
  
(Hell.)

  
  
In a swift motion, Semi’s hands flew up to Shirabu’s cheeks and held him in place as he crushed their mouths together heatedly and hummed lowly. Shirabu blinked rapidly as it elicited a [swirl of turquoise](http://render.fineartamerica.com/images/images-profile-flow/350/images-medium-large-5/turquoise-swirl-monjia-manai-sonnius.jpg) paired with [crystallized white](http://i.imgur.com/76owxrA.jpg) before his eyes, albeit muted due to the ear muffs he wore. Steadying himself and inhaling deeply through his nose, he took both ends of the blanket in one hand and ripped said ear muffs off with the other; he wanted to see Semi’s voice in full intensity. No doing things by halves. And if that meant he had to endure the stupid colorbursts from the rockets and firecrackers, so be it. Shirabu crooned against Semi‘s lips and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and feel Semi slip his tongue inside, prodding his own teasingly. He slid his free hand into Semi’s hair just above his nape, scratching him a little before grabbing a fistful of it and giving a firm tug. This earned him a gasp – a beautiful [cyan wisp of mist](http://i.imgur.com/3VXfjOU.jpg) –, and he used it to gradually take more control of the kiss, licking back into the other’s mouth and occasionally nipping and pulling at his lips.  
  
A deep groan rumbled from Semi’s chest and his hands fell from Shirabu’s face, fingers running over his neck and down his torso, reaching around his waist, pressing him closer. Semi could feel Shirabu smirking against his lips, that brat. In response, the ash-blond slid his hands a little lower, into the back pockets of Shirabu’s jeans, and squeezed his ass tightly to make a point. A loud sigh tumbled from Shirabu’s lips, and Semi broke the kiss to eye his boyfriend’s face. He couldn’t make out much color on it due to the dark, and what little light came from inside didn’t help much either. But the slightly puffed and kiss-wet lips, those half-lidded eyes, and the audible panting made his heart stutter a little in his chest.  
  
Gazes locked, Shirabu bit his lower lip as he pulled his hand away from Semi’s hair and let his knuckles lovingly graze his cheek instead. When his fingers touched the corner of Semi’s mouth, Semi let his eyes flutter shut and turned his head to the side so he could pepper them with little kisses and maybe, just maybe, nibble at one or two. As Shirabu withdrew his hand and rested it on his shoulder, Semi opened his eyes again and let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He looked like had just discovered El Dorado.  
  
  
“Oh God... I _love_ you.“  
  
  
Shirabu blinked once. Twice. And then sighed heavily before putting a hand to his face and erupting into a small chuckle. As if only this action could properly express his feelings of _are you for fucking real right now?_  
  
  
“Yeah. Basically since two years, idiot.“  
“Oi—!“  
“Shh.“  
  
  
Semi had meant to start forward in agitation, but Shirabu’s finger against his lips stopped him dead in his tracks. He shot Shirabu a puzzled look. The younger setter leaned up to put his lips against his finger, so their mouths were seperated by only an inch and they could feel each other’s breaths. Then he removed his finger and let his lips brush briefly against Semi’s when he whispered,  
  
  
“So do I, you know.“  
  
  
The ash-blond angled his head and took a quick inhale before he, in a rush of passion, sealed their mouths in a fierce kiss once more. Shirabu responded in kind for a moment and couldn’t help but let a quiet moan slip from himself. But shortly after, he put both his hands to the other‘s chest, lightly pushing him away. A shiver ran through Semi’s body as the blanket-slash-cocoon was removed around him.  
  
  
“Let’s have a drink. And then get out of the cold.“  
  
  
The older setter stared dumbfounded at him for a second, and then shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned to move away from his lover and towards the table that held the tray.  
  
  
“O-Oh! Right.“  
  
  
When he started to unwrap the bottle of champagne, he realized that he’d forgotten the corkscrew in their kitchen. He groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes at himself. However, when the wrapping came off, Semi saw that the bottle had a simple screw-cap. He cheered mentally. _Nice!_   One-zero for Semi Eita!  
  
He unscrewed the beverage and filled both glasses with the sparkling liquid, although he made sure Shirabu’s was only half-full. Right. Orange juice.  
  
  
“You still going with the juice?  
“Yeah? Why?“  
“You can still turn back from this heretic path, Ken.“  
“What the _fuck_ is wrong with my orange juice?!“  
“He-re-tic.“  
“Oh my _God_ , let _me_ do it!“  
  
  
Shirabu threw the blanket over one of the chairs, snatched the juice box from the tray and pinched a hole into the spot where the straw usually went. He turned the pack upside down and squeezed the juice into his glass. With extra spite. Take that, Semi.  
  
With a barely visible pout, the brunet turned towards his boyfriend and raised his glass. Semi snickered and mirrored the action, carefully clinking his glass against Shirabu’s. [Lush green speckles](http://media.gettyimages.com/videos/flickering-particles-background-loop-green-video-id161738285?s=640x640) that faded out into bright yellow motes filled his vision and, for a couple of seconds, overlaid even the most bothersome of the flashy colors from the fireworks.  
  
  
“To a happy new year.“  
“Happy new year.“  
  
  
They focussed each other closely when they took their first sip – a small smile on Semi’s face and an observant expression on Shirabu’s, both saying _“Here’s to us“_ – and then returned to watching the spectacle in the dark sky die down slowly but surely. Only a few rockets were still being fired, a handful firecrackers being lit, as the night stretched on further and would soon become silent again.  
  
When the two of them had finished their drinks after a while, Shirabu took the glass from Semi’s hand and, together with his own, put it back on the tray. As he straightened up, he could feel Semi step up behind him and snake his arms around his middle. The younger setter leaned back into the warmth that was his lover and gave an appreciative sigh; one of the perks of having a walking heater as his significant other. Semi’s hands ran over his stomach and up his chest in gentle caresses. When one of them gently cupped his jaw and tilted his head a bit to the side, Shirabu felt a warm puff of air ghost along his neck and ear, and he allowed himself just a small moment to close his eyes and revel in Semi’s beautiful cobalt sea.  
  
  
“So... what now? Get some sleep?“  
  
  
The brunet hummed contemplatively and turned around in Semi’s hold. He grasped Semi’s hands and put them to his hips, then splayed his own fingers against Semi’s chest to mildly push him backwards in the direction of the balcony door.  
  
  
“Hmm... maybe...“  
“ _Maybe?_ “  
“Maybe.“  
“Elaborate, _maybe?_ “  
  
  
Shirabu bit his lips and looked at Semi through lidded eyes when he ran one hand to the back of Semi‘s head and pulled him closer. He leaned up and placed an open-mouthed kiss right below the ash-blond’s ear, purposely letting his teeth scrape ever so slightly over the sensitive skin there. Semi gasped and tightened his grip on Shirabu’s hips involuntarily, and Shirabu couldn’t suppress a mischievous smile at that reaction. He decided to mouth at his boyfriend’s ear for a moment longer for good measure – and because it was simply fun to tease him –, before he finally breathed,  
  
  
“ _Take me inside..._ “  
  
  
And Semi did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have a little follow-up fic in the works... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> (Constructive criticism included!)


End file.
